


Self in Context

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Canon Related, Character Development, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Domestic Avengers, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha-centric, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do you know what my final test was?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6: Natasha/Wanda - Nightmare (#50!)<br/>+ mcufemslash General Prompts Table A - #21: Crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self in Context

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



_Do you know what my final test was, in the Red Room? They sterilized me._

_They sterilized me...they sterilized...one less thing to worry about...one less thing...monster...I wanted..._

Natasha can feel the sweat against her skin, she can hear herself cry, but it's...it's not her. She's not...she's...in Sam's living room?

 _"Thought you said he was a pilot," she says; her voice is teasing, and Steve emerges from a hallway._

_"Yeah, I'm not the best at context clues."_

She tries to respond, but cannot and then...bed. She's soaking wet. She's in bed.

"I am here," comes a soft voice next to her. _Wanda._


End file.
